1. Field of the Invention
The presented invention relates to a heat dissipation mechanism, which conducts generated heat of a thermal device for housing of electronic apparatus by a metal piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some electronic devices, such as a CPU, north bridge, or VGA . . . etc., generate huge amounts of heat because of the power consumption caused by impedance when they are transmitting or processing data. If the generated heat is not properly dissipated from the devices, it may influence the process efficiency of the electronic apparatus, reduce their usage life span, furthermore the electronic devices will be broken. Therefore, if an electronic apparatus consists of foregoing heat generated devices, heat dissipation problems must be considered to ensure the process efficiency and the usage life span thereof. Nowadays lots of heat dissipation mechanisms are proposed, the apparatus designers may achieve the goals for dissipating heat by adopting different methods in according to different demands or applications.
Generally, for protecting electronic devices, users, or for having an attractive look, most electronic apparatus, such as computers, television sets, radio receivers . . . etc., enclose most of their composing devices within a housing. However, the generated heat of the electronic device is going to stock in the housing and does harm to the other electronic devices if without any heat dissipation mechanism. One of the popular heat dissipation mechanism is to set up a heat dissipation device, such as a fan or a heat dissipating fin, upon the thermal device, which transfers heat into the air contained in the housing. The housing sets up several holes (openings) and the generated heat will then dissipate into the external cold air through those holes by convection. Sometimes in order to increase the convection efficiency, an additional electric fan is used for forceful convection, which increases the heat dissipation speed among the housing.
Heat dissipating fins, heat dissipating openings, and electric fans are famous heat dissipation methods, which could be adopted according to different demands of heat dissipation efficiency or electronic apparatus. Among them, heat dissipating openings usually co-operate with an electric fans to increase the dissipation efficiency. However, an electric fan consumes power and occupies space, therefore it may not suitable to some devices (i.e., a flash drive, a mini-mp3 player, or a wireless network card). But if only the heat dissipating openings are applied, the dissipating efficiency is too bad and unacceptable. Therefore, herein the invention provides a heat dissipation mechanism for electronic apparatus, which still utilizes the heat dissipating openings but with improved dissipating efficiency.